


reaching you ain't the problem (your attitude is)

by juicebox (stonysluts)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU mid season 1, Fuck buddies to boyfriends, Jax's still an ass, Juice is mad, M/M, but give it a chance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonysluts/pseuds/juicebox
Summary: Naturally, Jax acts like a dick and Juice reacts. AU & canon divergence mid Season 1.





	reaching you ain't the problem (your attitude is)

He doesn’t care.

Juice knows he should after disrespecting Jax, he knows he’s in the wrong even at the looks of pity Chibs- that soft ol’ bastard- throws at him.

Frankly, he’s sick of the whole thing with Jax. The constant attitude the blonde man throws him despite everything Juice does for him. Okay, so maybe the blowjobs are not that much of a deal but Juice thinks it matters. No matter how much he actually _likes_ sucking the VP’s dick.

God, how gay does he sound right now?

Groaning, Juice looked over at his Harley, laying perched on the grass, his cut tossed haphazardly on the bike. He needed space- any reminders of Jax wouldn’t help.

All the times he bent over for Jax and for him to just not apologize for treating Juice like crap, what the actual hell. If it had been Opie who told Jax to go fuck himself in front of the guys, he’d have no problem with it. In fact, they would all laugh and just move on.

Not with Juice.

And Juice _gets_ why. He _gets_ that time comes with earning more patches, more respect but goddammit is he tired of this shit.

That still doesn’t make it less worse.

He’s so tired of being tossed aside when it’s convenient for the blonde, only to be brought in when he was feeling lonely after him and Tara-the good Doc- had fizzled out, _again_. Juice scratched the back of his head out of habit and slid down the bark of the oak tree. The clearing in the woods of Charming was one of his favorite spaces to be.

After touching down in the small town, gone were the sounds of the Big City, the obnoxious lights, and more importantly, lack of space. Despite being in town for close to 6 years, he still found parts of Charming- the large lots of land, the endless spots to get away from the bustle of the club, completely mesmerizing.

More importantly that pair of blue eyes that could be so disturbingly cold yet inviting- to be the most mesmerizing. The strong body that wrapped so tightly around his own after they laid in the sheets exhausted from the day, still his favorite place to be.

Goddammit Jax.

Trust the blonde to not be around him and still make Juice think about him. Everything he did lately seem to be about Jax, what would Jax want from him, what would Jax think, and even when Jax would come to his place.

But today he really snapped at the man. He snapped in the biggest way by disrespecting him.

Now not only was he publicly humiliated by Jax’s response but the embarrassment flooding his veins was hard to ignore just like his anger.

He stormed out of the Teller-Mower garage and almost body slammed Opie which he was grateful the man didn’t retaliate. He didn’t want broken ribs or nose. He had enough to deal with today.

Even though he knew with Jax nothing was ever clear, vague and sharp words were complimented by his impulsive need for company- at least Juice’s company. He knew the first time the blonde pushed him against the wall and kissed him in the space room at one of the club’s parties. He knew after the blonde man grabbed his jeans and lit a cigarette looking for his t-shirt in the early morning.

Looking back at the start of their ‘relationship’ he never stopped Jax. He should have every time, but he didn’t. Juice could never be left alone- he needed company too. He didn’t like waking up alone and Jax was lonely so it was a win-win situation.

It was bad idea to hook up but it didn’t feel like one. It didn’t seem so bad to lay in the man’s bed waiting for him to come into the house like some fucking housewife.

He closed his eyes as he heard a motorcycle in the distance. _Fuck_.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

God, he hoped it was Chibs or Bobby, or god help him Tig.

“What the fuck Juice.”

He opened his eyes at Jax’s voice and sighed. He got up and turned from behind the tree.

“Never get personal with me at the club. You wanna be pissed? Do it on your own time. There’s a time and place for it.” Juice felt anger sting his body but nodded at Jax. He needed to be respectful to the VP because the last thing he wanted to was to be demoted to doing menial shit again. He was finally getting better assignments, ones with more weight.

He felt like he was finally pulling his weight with the Club up until now.

“Sorry, Jax. It won’t happen again.”

There was a pause and Jax ran a hand through his head.

“Look, you know that it’s not just..” He trailed off and looked hesitantly at Juice, “It’s not just about sex for me. I give a shit about whatever this is between us.”

Juice nodded again. He bit the corner of his cheek, torn between telling him how he felt or just pushing the anger down.

“So that’s it? You have nothing to say?”

“Well fuck Jax, what do ya want me to say? I knew from the start what this was going to be like, but…” he trailed off but didn’t say much else.

“Jesus Juice. What?” He rolled his eyes but shuffled towards the man and slammed him against the tree pressing his lips roughly on Juice’s. And if Juice wasn’t such a fucking pansy these days he’d say this was fucking sweet. Those chapped lips stinging his but still electrifying to the touch caused Juice to melt a little against the bark.

He ignored his back’s incessant protest of the harsh bark digging under his thermal. Those same blue eyes and rough pair of lips was all he cared about.

Jax had pulled away with a breath and looked at the man in front of him. “So, I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah,” Juice tightened his hold around Jax’s waist. The blonde took it as a good sign. “What time?” the VP leaned his head against the hacker’s.

“Clay has us doing a run to the boy’s in Portland. After 10.”

Which meant Juice had to do clean up around the club and whatever else ‘important intel’ Clay had him do to keep him in line.

At least it’s better than Half Sack’s tasks.

“Okay, yeah. That works.”

He pressed his lips to the larger man’s lips again and groaned when he felt Jax’s dick against his upper thigh.

“C’mon man, let’s get your ass back before you decide to go all bitchy on me. I don’t want another repeat.” Jax smirked and pulled the Rican from the tree.

“That just means I’m doing something right.” Juice joked. He let go of Jax.

He chuckled and looked at the ground before looking back up at Juice, “Sorry I haven’t exactly been straight with you. After the thing with Tara fizzled out..” He trailed off.

And Juice knew what he meant completely. He watched Jax’s actions after the fallout between the two- it wasn’t pretty. He was just so glad that Jax wasn’t so …broken anymore. The way he walked slouched, his dull eyes, lack of usual sharpness just made it harder to want to talk to the usual reserved man. He never asked much of Jax’s personal life past club matters because it was the way it was.

“…I don’t want another shit show dating someone and I want to know if you’re all in because if you’re not then-.”

“I’m in. Always have been. I don’t ask a lot of questions Jax because I know how you are.” Juice let out a small smile when he felt Jax’s hand cup the side of his face.

“Then I’m in too, babe.” The two shared a look and Juice got the feeling they would talk later. Whether that’s after they fuck later or sit down and talk, he didn’t know.

“Go back to the warehouse,” Jax jerked his head in Juice’s bike. “The boys were a bit worried. Thought I find you and bring you back.”

“I’m not a kid. I can get back there on my own. You came because you wanted to talk to me.” Juice smirked at that last part.

Jax looked around the clearing before drawing Juice to his chest. “Hey shithead, I care about you. We good?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” He emphasized his point by pressing his crotch against Jax’s. He laughed when he felt Jax push him in the direction of his bike.

They’d find a way to work. Juice walked to his bike.

They’d be okay.

 


End file.
